Avoiding the Limelight
by IceViper
Summary: AU. Ever since they were young, they tried to avoid the world of showbiz. Considering their father and older brother's position, it is inevitable for them. They tried, they really tried. But, after meeting Reborn and the models from famous companies all over the world, can they really avoid it? All27. [Rewrite of Low Profile Life Gone.]
1. Chapter 1: A Start

Chapter One: A Start

"Xan-nii! Good luck on the game tonight! We're okay here in Namimori! Hope Varia wins again~"

A grunt was heard in the dimly lit room. "Of course, we're not going to lose to those trashes, brat." Giggle was heard through the phone, "Of course, of course. Maman, Okaa-san, Mami and I are just wishing you good luck, aniki. Uhm, Maman's calling me now. Got to go~"

After the person on the other side of the phone disconnected, someone kicked the door open saying, "VOIIIII! Shitty boss! The game is starting in ten minutes." A guy with long silver hair shouted to his 'shitty' boss. The same guy looked around the room and sighed when he saw the amount of empty whiskey bottles that were littered.

The room was in the same shape when they came here two days ago, except for the bottles. Even though the room was free for them, the room service was not. (He had a lingering suspicion that a certain marshmallow addict, a prissy cat, a whorish model and his boss was the reason for it.)

He was also sure that hell will freeze over first before his boss cleaned his room. Their manager is going to annoy him all day again when the event ends.

The said boss scoffed, "Shut up, sword trash. I know that the game is in ten minutes. Let's go."

* * *

"Before starting the game… I, Wonomichi, will state the rules. Heeheehee!" A man, with a fedora and checkered suit, has a smile that is seemingly plastered to his face.

He started, "One, this is a free for all game. Meaning, anyone can participate, whether they are in groups, trio, duo or solo. As long as you pass the preliminaries and follow certain rules." Laughing softly, he continued. "Two, sabotages are a BIIIIIIIG NO- NO! Anyone caught doing this will be automatically leaving our game."

Wonomichi stopped, the audience blinked in confusion. Then, he started stripping in front of them, ignoring the scandalized –and horrified- looks of the audience. He removed his jacket and the buttons on his cuffs. Rolling the cuff upwards, he looked for the third rule.

"Where is rule three? I think it's this, no… It's my grocery list. Oh! There you are." He muttered, lost in his world. Well… he is, until one of the judges, named Checkerface, cleared his throat, loud enough that Wonomichi heard him.

"Sorry, here's rule three! Anyone who has tomatoes shall—Oh wait, wrong rule." He said, smiling despite the flabbergasted faces of the audience. Checkerface, the man with the iron hat, inwardly face palmed, while Bermuda was just staring, amused at his fellow judge's personal assistant.

The emcee rolled his pants to his knees, still looking. When he finally found it, he straightened himself and acted like he did not say anything about the tomatoes. "Heeheehee. Third, all clothes must be made by yourself or by a designer. Clothes that are bought from stores will be burned if used in this game."

"Those are the only rules~ Now, welcome Bermuda- san as he makes his welcome speech!" Wonomichi bowed as Bermuda went to the stage.

"New or old, aspiring or popular, all models have our warmest welcomes as they shall compete again to see our new king or queen. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. We meet again on this stage, to showcase the clothes of designers and the talents of these models for a whole week. Of course, this competition is not just for modeling but to showcase their other talents in regards to music, and arts." The judge started, looking at the audience with his fully bandaged face.

Bermuda paused to straighten his Armani suit and then continued, "This is also a golden opportunity for CEOs, bosses and managers to find and contact talented individuals to work in their company. This is a great chance and a leap of faith for the models to find companies who will provide them the best deals and jobs there is. To celebrate the opening of the tenth annual modeling contest, let us welcome Jager to introduce the competitors!"

After saying that, one of the emcees stood up and went to Bermuda's side. They both bowed down and then Bermuda left the stage while Jager stood in the middle. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, Bermuda-sama." After nodding at the judges, he immediately started to introduce the competitors.

"They are the most popular group of models, consisting of six men and one woman. They have been in this industry for around 5 years. They were working solo just six years ago, but their Manager Reborn has took all seven of them under his wing and made this spectacular group of individuals! They are the Guardians!"

Eight people went to the stage, girls squealed at the sight of their idols while the men whistled at the only female guardian. They all went forward, bowed and made a straight men were wearing Valentino suits, the undershirts were of different colors, while the only woman wore a simple black dress showing her figure.

Jager looked at them as they started to leave. When the Guardians were no longer to be seen, and the next group entering the stage, the emcee started talking.

"They are the rising stars of this world. They are quite well known in Japan and other Southeast Asian countries. All members of this group have met each other before participating in our game four years ago. Their manager, Mammon, had joined this group three years ago, boosting their popularity and skills! They are better known as the Varia and they are the reigning KINGS!"

What the audience saw are people who you'd think that they will be never together. Each of the five members has their own way of walking. One has the aura of a boss, his strides are strong but graceful. The second's walking like he is the king. The third one is noticeably a martial artist due to his posture and the way he walked. The fourth probably thinks that he's the center of attraction, strutting around the place without a damn to the judges and emcees. The fifth one is a bit normal, just fades away in the background while his other companions shine more.

They also wore Valentino suits, with the exception of their manager, Mammon, who wore a black cloak with a hood concealing her eyes and covering her black dress.

They all went forward, and just followed what the Guardians did. Jager spoke as they left the stage. "Most of the new fans might be curious why they were the first ones to be mentioned. Of course, they are participating models who are representing the…" He drifted off, lifting the mic to the audience as they screamed one name that is well known in the whole wide world. "**VONGOLA!**"

After introducing the models of Vongola Corporations, he immediately moved to the next one.

"They are new competitors, joined just last year. But, their popularity is already reaching up to Varia and the Guardians. They are skilled, considering that most of them joined modeling just two years ago. They do not have a manager. Let us welcome, Gesso!"

Seven people entered the stage, all of them wearing their signature white uniform with white suits inside, with the exception of the only female, who was wearing a white sundress. They took a bow and left the stage, nodding at the participants entering the stage.

Jager gave a small smile akin to a smirk at the new family entering.

"Even if they are a little bit inexperienced, they are just as popular as Gesso due to their member's good looks and an even better reputation. Two of them are quite young to participate but their skills are on par with the others. Their manager and designer is THE Luce! Please give a warm applause to, Giglio Nero!"

Five people went to the middle of the stage, two of them identical, although one is more of a chibi version. The other three, were always looking at the two women. The men wore a simple black suit and white undershirt, while the women wore a white dress. All of them bowed down to the audience and left.

"Both of these groups are from the company, Millefiore clothing apparel. Of course, as participants from a clothing apparel, they are held in high hopes and expectations to show the full potential of the clothes."

The night continued as Jager continued introducing the participants. They are the Shimon, the trio of Tomaso and many more. The judges smiled at the beginning of a bigger and better competition compared to last year's. Yes, a mine full of glittering potential was awaiting them. They can't help but smirk as the thought came into their minds.

* * *

Day one is finally done and over with. Xanxus growled at the most possible outcome of the next days. He knew it was going to be disastrous, and hectic and dangerous. The twenty four year old Raven gulped the shot of whiskey. As he poured himself another shot, his phone rang. Xanxus stood up and proceeded to open his bag.

When he found his cellphone, he answered with a rough hello.

"Xan-nii! Maman and okaa-san are sooooooo proud of youuu~ well, Mami and I are also proud!" He gave a small smile when he heard his younger brother's voice. His heart beat sped up when he mused about his parents and siblings being proud.

"It was nothing, brat." He answered back. He heard the quiet 'eeeeeh.' and said, "Thank you for the clothes, Tsuna. The others we're grateful."

"You're welcome Xan-nii! Oh, by the way, we have a surprise for you~ Wait for it neh? Bye bye~"

"What?!Oy, brat! Come back!" Xanxus shouted as Tsuna hung up the phone.

He sighed, throwing his empty bottle of whiskey on the wall as Squalo entered his dressing room.

"VOIIII, shitty boss. Let's go eat." Squalo shouted while Xanxus grumbled about a shark trash.

"WHAT WAS THAT? VOIIII."

* * *

Meanwhile in Namimori, Japan, in a certain apartment, you can hear someone humming to a song.

If you'd go nearer to that apartment, you can smell the cakes that are baking. If you'd go inside that apartment, you will see a brunet dancing and humming a simple tune while waiting for the dough to fully bake.

A few minutes later, small ding was heard and the brunet immediately stopped what he was doing to open the oven. The brunet was wearing a black shirt, gray sweatpants and a simple white apron with splatter art.

He put on his mittens, and removed the cake. He set it on the table, waiting for it to cool. When it cooled down, he immediately frosted the cake with a vanilla frosting and then added some strawberries. He put the cake in the fridge after the final touches.

The brunet heard the doorbell ring. He went to the door to answer it.

"Tsuna." He heard as he opened to the door. The brunet, called Tsuna, looked at the red head and said, "What is it, Irie-san?"

Shoichi didn't want to say anything, but his step- brother's cooking was so horrible that he immediately went to Tsuna to ask for some food.

"My brother… Spanner cooked while my sister and mother are away." Shoichi started, his stomach already churning.

"Ara? He cooked? Isn't his cooking same as Bianchi-nee-san's?"

"YES! I'll even pay you, Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna laughed, "You don't need to pay, Irie- san."

Shoichi beamed at him, obviously thankful. 'Thank you for real angels down here on earth, Kami-sama.' Shoichi thought, inwardly crying with gratitude.

"Uhhh, Irie-san, you're making a pretty weird face…" Tsuna said, chuckling at Shoichi's face that was in between of crying, smiling, drooling and day dreaming. Tsuna gave a small bento that he prepared a while ago.

Shoichi immediately made a poker face, reaching for the bento. He apologized, "Sorry, Tsuna-san. Uhm, I'll bring some ingredients to you tomorrow?"

Tsuna smiled, "If you like, Irie-san."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The man muttered, bowing as he left the apartment.

Tsuna shook his head at the man's happiness, finding it endearing if not quite weird. He sat down on the sofa, resting after baking so many cakes.

He tried to sleep, after the few minutes of closing his eyes, he stopped. He made himself content by just remembering his first memory of his brother and sister.

* * *

_-flashback-_

"_Come here, Tsu-kun. Mama wants you to meet someone."_

_When he heard his Mama say those words, little Tsu-kun immediately stopped playing and went to his mother's side. Immediately, he noticed one boy, roughly around the age of eight, and one small girl with the age of three._

"_Tsu-kun, these little ones are Xanxus and Mami. They'll be part of our family now." Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada, explained to the puzzled boy. "X-Xansuus?Mamee?"Tsuna tried to pronounce their names while trotting his way to the pair._

"_H-hi!Tsu-kun's name is Tsunayoshee, you can call me Tsuna! I'm this old." He babbled, showing 4 fingers to show to them how old he is. Nana simply giggled and gave a light push to the young boy and girl in front her. "Come on. He'll be your new brother. Introduce yourselves, dears."_

_Startled by the push, both of them broke out from their daze. The boy with piercing red eyes and wild raven hair smirked. "I'm Xanxus. I am eight years old." Tsuna just smiled and asked, "How high is that?" Xanxus sighed and put up four more fingers and started counting, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight." Tsuna followed, "One, tu, tree, fhour, fhive, six, seven, an' eigt."_

_Xanxus looked at his adoptive mother, confused at her biological son's pronunciation. Nana smiled, crouched down and patted Tsuna's hair. "My Tsu-kun is not the best at school, but he's trying very hard. I'm proud of him." Tsuna looked at his mother and gave a very cute smile. She continued, "Tsuna, say hi to Mami and remember what I taught you."_

"_Hi, Mamee! E'mTsuna!" He gave her a toothy grin as he bent down and kissed her knuckles. Well, his mother was a hopeless romantic after all. The young girl with soft red locks and ruby colored eyes became beet red after Tsunayoshi's small act. "I-I-I'm Mami." She managed to stutter._

_Nana giggled at the sight of a blushing Mami, confused Tsuna and an amused Xanxus. Nana had a feeling that they will be like that for a long time. She watched as Tsuna turned around and beamed at her, "Thank you for my siblings, Mama!"_

_She ruffled his hair and replied, "Anything for you, my children."_

* * *

Soon, he went to sleep. Drifting away from our world… He enters the worlds of dreams and wishes. He did not notice his phone ringing, signaling a call.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Hey guuuuys. I'm back :D Sorry for not including Enma as one of the siblings. But! Enma and the others will get a formal introduction next chapter. (*cough*daytwoofthegame*cough*)

….

This is the first chapter of Avoiding the Limelight. As said in the summary, this is the rewrite of my first story, and now we start at day one, instead of starting on the last day, I thought that this will be better.

I also have a warning, as a fanfiction focusing on the AU where our beloved characters as models, this fic is going to have a lot of descriptions of clothes starting from chapter two until the last day of the game. After the game, the descriptions will lessen but there will be some here and there.

(As a person with a fashion sense limited to shirt-jeans-shoes, I'll be using/describing clothes made by real life fashion designers. The links will be on my profile, since it'll be a disturbance in the author's notes.)

Do you guys love it? Hate it? Like the first version better? Prefer this one? Confusing? Okay? Please let me know through your reviews.

Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, even if I went over it at least five times... there are always little ones that escape my eyes. Proofread by a close friend.

Btw, thank you for the 49 reviews, 138 favorites, 177 follows and for the 2 communities for Low Profile Life Gone, I'm really happy!

I love you guys, I hope you like this one as much as the previous one.


	2. Chapter 2: Kings and Queens

Chapter two: Kings and Queens

When Tsuna woke up, it was already dawn. The light was slowly seeping out of the curtains, greeting the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi. Slowly opening his eye, he looked at the wall clock first. The short hand was pointing at the number 5 and the long hand was on the number 7.

"5:35 am… It's still early… Where's my phone…" Tsuna muttered as he positioned himself in a sitting position. After that, he started looking for his phone. When he found it on top of the table, he immediately opened it. "Hiiie?! 27 missed calls and 59 new messages?!" He exclaimed, hastily looking at the missed calls log. Fifteen of the missed calls were from Miura Haru, seven from Sasagawa Kyoko, and five from Sawada Mami.

Deciding to call Haru first, Tsuna dialed her number, which he knows by heart, and waited for her to answer. After a few seconds, a feminine voice was heard, _"Who the hell calls at 5:40am, hahi?!"_

"Sorry, Haru-san. I just wanted to check up on you and Kyoko-san since you two tried to call me last night." Tsuna apologized, leaning back on the sofa.

"_Ah, Haru's sorry, I did not read the caller's name. But we were worried, hahi! It's not like Tsuna-san to not answer calls!" _Haru complained, worry evident in her voice.

"Sorry, I fell asleep, Haru-san. So, how's Hokkaido?" Tsuna asked, trying to at least change the topic to ease his friend's worry.

"_It's great! I'll be sure to buy lots and lots of gifts for mama as a thank you!" _Tsuna chuckled at the woman's statement. He replied, "Maman will be happy to receive gifts from you, Haru."

"_By the way, Kyoko and I are __coming__ home on July 9, Hahi."_

"That's great then! I'll make sure to cook a feast when you come back."

Haru giggled at what Tsuna said, _"Then, we'll have to give Tsuna-san lots and lots of fabric!"_

Shaking his head, Tsuna replied, "You don't need to, you know."

"_But I still want to! If Kyoko-san was awake, she'd agree with me too."_

"I give, I give." Tsuna laughed, feigning loss.

"_Oh, Tsuna-san. I'd like to talk to you more but I need to take a bath. Bye~ Enjoy your morning."_

"Bye, Haru-san. Say good morning to Kyoko-san for me."

'beep, beep, beep.' The phone beeped after Haru ended the call. Tsuna sighed before dialing another number, Sawada Mami. He waited for his sister to answer her phone, and after waiting he heard a male's voice say, "Good morning, Tsuna-san. Mami's still asleep…"

"Good morning, Leonardo. Can you wake up Mami?"

"Of course, of course." Leonardo agreed. Tsuna heard some rustling, and Leonardo whispering, _"Psst, Mami. Wake up."_

Tsuna didn't have to wait for that long, after a few minutes, he heard his sister grumble, _"Why can't you wait until eight in the morning, onii-san?"_

"Sorry, I thought that what you're going to say is important." Tsuna reasoned, "No matter. Why did you call me, anyways?"

"_We're here in Tokyo, we arrived last night."_

"Oh." Tsuna replied.

He heard his little sister sigh and exasperatedly she said, _"Don't tell me you forgot that our flight to Italy is tomorrow. Maman said that you should leave Namimori this afternoon."_

"I..." Tsuna trailed off, _"What is it, nii-san?" _

"I still hadn't packed my bags yet." He let out a nervous laugh.

"_I knew it. Pack your bags now, okay? I got to go, Leo's calling me. Bye, Tsuna-nii!"_

"Bye, Mami." Tsuna said good bye as he put down his phone. He stood up and stretched his body before going towards the kitchen.

* * *

The sizzling of the pan was heard while Tsuna was cooking up some fried rice. Holding the egg on his left hand, he cracked it and added the yolk and egg white to the rice while his right hand was mixing the rice perfectly. On the other pan, Tsuna was cooking bacons and hotdogs.

After a few minutes of preparation, two bentos were nicely packed with red and green handkerchiefs. A plate with fried rice, bacon, and hotdog was prepared as well.

Tsuna sat down, eating his meal in silence. He looked at the kitchen's wall clock, the small hand at 6 and the long hand at 4.

"Still early…" He muttered, standing up to place his dishes in the sink. He opened the faucet, letting the water run for a few seconds before grabbing the detergent and started washing the pans, plate and cup.

'I'll go for a walk and give those bentos to Irie…' He thought while he went towards the living room.

Grabbing his jacket and running shoes, he went outside, holding the green and red bentos. He locked the door before leaving.

* * *

"Shoichi-san, are you awake?" Tsuna shouted at the door of a very normal house. He then knocked at the door, hoping that Shoichi heard him.

The door creaked, indicating that someone was opening it. Tsuna was now face to face to Shoichi Irie. Giving Irie a smile, he said, "Here, Irie-san. I made one for Spanner too."

Shoichi turned beet red at Tsuna's smile, "T- thank you, T-Tsuna-s-san… I'll buy you groceries today as payment…" He gave him a smile of his own.

"You don't need too, Irie-san." Tsuna gave another (more dazzling) smile. "Well, then I'll be taking my leave." Tsuna bowed before going on his way.

Humming as he merrily walked on the street, trying not to trip on his way.

* * *

He stopped at a one- story shop that has orange large letters saying 'CUPCAKELICIOUS' on its sign that has a sky decoration. He looked at the paper taped to the door.

_Dear costumers,_

_Cupcakelicious will be closed for one week, starting at June 1, 20xx to June 7, 20xx._

_The reasons are the following:_

_Family gathering in Italy._

_Vacation~ \^o^/_

_Our deepest apologies and gratitude,_

_Sawada Family_

_Signed by:_

_Sawada Nana_

_Sawada Mami_

_Sawada Tsuna_

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the letter, he continued on his way back to the apartment.

By the time he went back, it was already 8:00am. Tsuna decided to take a bath.

* * *

"Ahh, that was refreshing." Tsuna exclaimed, before sitting on the sofa. He positioned himself, trying to get the most comfortable position while watching the television.

He reached for the remote control on the coffee table beside the sofa and pressed the numbers seven and two. It is the channel where _the game_ was aired on. Waiting for the small hand to strike the number nine, he contented himself by watching the commercials.

After the tenth commercial ended, a logo with twenty- one rings, forming three circles with seven rings per circle. The three circles formed a shape akin to a triangle, while in the middle of each circle, there were orange flames. It was the logo of Trinisette, one of the sponsors of the game.

Tsuna watched as the game started...

* * *

"Welcome to day two! Today, we are going to introduce, each and every competitor, judge, and bosses. Hello, I'm Wonomichi, your emcee for tonight, heeheehee." Wonomichi stood in front of the stage, bowing to the audience.

He was wearing a black suit, and white trousers. His checkered tie was putting more emphasis on his white dress shirt. The man beside him, named Jager, was wearing a black suit and trousers. His dress shirt is more of a faded black and he wasn't wearing any ties. He is also wearing a long coat with some fur on the collar part. His face was covered in bandages, but his long black hair was visible.

Jager decided to speak up when Wonomichi straightened himself. "The models are also going to walk showcasing their clothes that is related to the theme, but for today, there are no themes, meaning the contestants have the freedom to wear whatever they wish."

He moved the mic to his left hand before continuing, "Day two is also the first elimination stage, where the audience will vote out their least favorite contestant. I am your other emcee for tonight, Jager." He gave the audience a small curt bow before Wonomichi took the stage again.

"Let me introduce the judges first!" He cheerily grinned, "Our first judge is, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. His specialty is his good sense of fashion and has a great perspective. He is also the owner of Vindice Armory and Military Services. Being such, he is strict considering posture, way of walking and the aura that you are letting yourself surround you."

The said judge stood up from the chair he was sitting on, wearing a black suit, with a dark dress shirt and a black tie. His face is unknown, considering that he has bandages surrounding his whole face except for his eyes, nose and mouth. He also has a black fedora hat. There are some bandages and feathers adorning it.

He turned towards the audience, held his top hat to his chest and gave a sharp but curt bow and then returned to his seat.

"Our second judge is Checker Face! He is the enigmatic owner of Trinisette Jewelry. His eyes are not to be underestimated. He can also see a loose thread even if he is around 30 metres away from the model. His eyes for detail, and straightforward way of talking makes him a good judge alongside Bermuda."

The man wearing a white suit, especially designed for him, with a white dress shirt and white tie. His face, like his fellow judge, was unknown. Half of his face was covered with the mask that he is wearing. He stood up and waved to the audience before sitting down.

He also has a hat, which is akin to a fedora but it is smaller and it is made of metal. There are also some checkered designs on his white gloves.

"The third judge will change every day, heeheehee. They are guest judges, and for today, our judge is Dino Cavallone, owner of Cavallone Industries. He is also a designer and has a good eye considering originality and quality."

The third judge stood up, wearing a black suit, with golden embroideries on the cuffs and near the shoulders, white dress shirt and a black tie with the Cavallone insignia embroidered. He bowed as well, but not like the military man's bow, his was more carefree.

After Wonomichi finished introducing the judges, Jager then took his cue and started introducing the company bosses as well.

* * *

Reborn looked at his charges and wondered if they were truly prepared. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were arguing again, same for Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. Dokuro Chrome was patting the sleeping Bovino Lambo's head, while Sasagawa Ryohei was exercising on the floor.

Reborn brought out his gun, and shot one blank bullet at the ceiling to gain their attention. He smirked, "All right, straighten up yourselves and be ready in two minutes before I shoot all you." Then he left the room.

After two minutes, he re- entered the room. Sighing at the sight of the man- made chaos, he spoke, "Let's go, and when we get back to this room, I expect it to be cleaned in five minutes. I don't want to pay the room service."

And with that, they left.

* * *

It was Wonomichi's turn to announce the next section of the game. It was, frankly, the most important part of the game… The participants.

"Thank you, Jager. Now, I shall introduce the participants and they will go down the stage, and showcase their clothes. The Vongola Guardians will go first."

Wonomichi stood firmly from his place, as he started introducing the contestants.

"Chrome Dokuro, twenty-four years old. She started her modeling career six years ago, and her singing career just three years ago. Her clothes are designed by M.M. A woman of beauty, attitude, experience and talent, what more could you ask for? "Wonimichi exclaimed, holding a paper where all the contestants' description were written.

(It seemed that Checker face had not taken any chances of the younger man stripping again because he forgot the words he was going to say.)

Wonomichi looked at the left side, where the participants are supposed to enter.

A female, with violet hair flowing until her backside, entered the stage, stopped in the front- center part and started to strike some poses to fully show her clothing. Her lavender dress was so long that it reached until the floor, completely covering her violet stilettos. The neckline was shaped akin to a heart, and white sequins forming a 'belt'. Her dress was flowing gracefully as she moved. After that, she bowed down and left.

"Mukuro Rokudo is called many things, a great magician, a talented man, and many more. His cunning and mischievous personality has done nothing but to make him more popular. This twenty – five year old has achieved great things. His great ensemble was designed by Lanchia."

Now, a male with blue hair akin to a pineapple, smirked as he entered. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black trousers ensemble. He was also wearing two gray belts, and a long trench coat. His black tie was not properly put on the shirt that has the first two buttons (purposely) unbuttoned. Undoubtedly, the squeals and giggles became louder when he went out on the stage.

He did the same as Chrome, but he striked some rather _provocative _poses before leaving, not bothering to bow down to the crowd.

"Kyouya Hibari. A twenty- five year old who is a man of strength and a man of power. His career skyrocketed when he started acting on action movies. He is loved by many, but despised by some, because of his strong sense of justice and his rather violent way of enforcing it. The designer of his clothes is Kusakabe."

Someone wearing a white dress shirt with a simple design on the collar, and a black vest that's almost covering the black tie he was wearing. His black trousers blend in with the long overcoat(that suspiciously looks like his coat during their high school years).He walked on the stage like he owned it. He stopped at the same place as the previous two, but he did nothing, only turning so that he can finally leave the stage.

"Ryohei Sasagawa. He is an avid sports fan, and a welter weight boxing champion. He is now working as a part-time gym instructor. His talent in dancing makes up his _'talent'_, -ahem-, at drawing. Lanchia designed his clothes."

"EXTREEEMEEE!" greeted the audience and judges as the man named, Ryohei, entered the stage. He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, a gray vest and gray trousers. Raising his bandaged fists as a greeting, he walked towards the front and bowed down. He posed as if he was going to be featured in a sports magazine. After that, he left as well.

"Lambo Bovino, he is our youngest contestant! He started modeling when he was fifteen, because of his good looks and great sense of fashion. He is nineteen years old, and is now pursuing business in college. His clothes are made by Hayato Gokudera."

A young and somewhat lanky guy yawned, his right hand reaching up to cover his mouth. He lazily stopped, just to pose for the judges. It seemed that he did not have any motivation to stay. He was wearing a gray double breasted jacket fashioned into a suit and gray jeans. There is also a shirt with cow prints sticking turned around, his black hair billowing as he left.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, now at age twenty four, he has mastered Shigure Souen Yu. He is also talented in baseball and can be seen doing charity matches during his free time. He was discovered by Mr. Reborn during one of his trips in the land of the rising sun, Japan! The Japanese's ensemble is designed by Hayato Gokudera."

A man wearing a white dress shirt and black trousers entered the stage. The black jacket he's wearing is almost covering up his shirt. His smile lighted up the entire room. Walking like he does not have any worries in his world, he stopped at the front- center as well. He posed for several shots before leaving.

"The last but not the least, Hayato Gokudera! A man, whose love for U.M.A's has increased his fans, most especially, the sci-fi fans. His talents are designing, singing and many more. This twenty four year old is definitely making the best of his time. He also designed the clothes he is wearing right now."

A red dress shirt, and black trousers, that was what Hayato was wearing as he entered. There are also multiple rings adorning his hands, and various belts and chains decorating his waist. His messy silver hair was tied to the back of his head, giving more emphasis on his face, although he kind of looked like he was scowling. When he reached the place where they're supposed to stop at, he just stood there for a minute before leaving.

Wonomichi took in a deep breath as he finished introducing the Guardians. Flipping one page, he looked at the next ones, who were the Tomaso Trio and after them were the Gesso and five more groups.

* * *

Mammon ignored the ushishishi's, VOIIII's, boss', and the squealing in favor of doing her most favorite thing in the world; counting money. There area has lots of groups that are going to be introduced and that will take the emcees around an hour or so.

She sighed as the voices got louder. Turning around, she glared at them, even though it cannot be seen because of her hood, she knows that they felt it. "Mu, you guys should fix your clothes now, or else I'll deduct three zeroes from your salaries." An empty threat, but a threat nonetheless, and it was effective. It's also a threat where Mammon is more than willing to fulfill, but there are two pesky bosses that do not allow her to.

The part- time designer of their little group, Lussuria, started to re-adjust his friend's clothes. In true Varia fashion, their preparation was finished in fifteen minutes flat. Whilst it took longer than the Guardians, the Varia's dressing room was cleaner and more organized.

Nodding her head in agreement, Mammon said, "Good. Rest for a while… I'll tell you guys when it's time."

After the frenzy, most of them breathed a sigh of relief, and slumped on their chairs.

* * *

"Ushishishi. Mammon, how long before the Varia enters the stage? The prince hates waiting." Belphegor, a young man with blond hair and a crown, whined to Mammon, who in turn answered with, "Around forty- five minutes more."

"Can't we just go and crash the stage for our entrance? Ushishishi." The blond suggested, ignoring the sudden move Mammon made. "No! They'll deduct the repair money from my salary…" She murmured.

"Mou~ Bel-chan, they're saving the best for the last. Of course, we are nothing but the best~!" Lussuria said, while was stitching up something. A young adult, who was beside Lussuria, spoke up,with his monotonous voice. "Bel-sempai, do you want to destroy the mood with your unholy face?"

"Ushishishi, destroy? I'll create the mood rather, you ungrateful _kouhai._" Bel retorted, readying his knives. Looking at the knives with disinterest, the '_kouhai' _replied, "Please don't. The fans wouldn't be able to see my fantastic face."

"Fran, Bel, stop." Someone with silver hair reaching until his back said. "You two are going to be the damn cause of our salary cuts." He growled, glaring at the two. Belphegor replied, "Ushishishi. He started it, don't blame me."

"But sempai, you replied to what I said."

"Ushishishi-" Belphegor's retort was interrupted when someone suddenly held him at the collar, lifting him up. "What the?Oi, Sharky! Put the prince down." He said, glaring at the silver head.

"I will when you learn not to get aggravated by someone younger than you." Squalo coolly replied, moving towards the door with Belphegor in tow.

Belphegor wanted to fight back but only shut up, in an attempt to lessen the snickers going through the room. He looked at the occupants at the room and glared at the three members desperately trying not to laugh.

"Pfft. Serves you right." An older man around his thirties, mocked the Varia member who was in the process of being kicked out. Belphegor muttered, "At least the prince is not perverted."

"VOIIII. If you guys are not going to stop, I'll kick all of you out!" Squalo snapped, shouting at the Varia. He was also about to lecture them but an object that hit his head stopped him. He looked at the direction where the object came from. He glared at a raven that was (previously) sleeping on one of the largest and most comfortable chairs.

"Shut up, you loud trash."

* * *

Next up: Kings and Queens part two

"Mammon~"

"What is it, Lussuria?"

"Fon is calling you~ Shall I answer it?"

"NO!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I lied. I wanted to enter the Varia and Shimon into the game, but seeing one paragraph repeated (with few variations) twenty times is enough to make someone crazy…

Sorry for the late update… This chapter was physically hard to write, (because fuck clothes, I can't describe them properly even if my life depended on it). Thank you though, for reading up until this point.

*cough*Reviews makes authors happy*cough* By the way, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! :) Even though I don't respond to reviews personally, rest assured that I read them (and fangirl over it). Please don't hesitate to show my mistakes, I'll do my best to correct it.

Edit on the first chapter: Xanxus is supposed to be twenty eight years old, not twenty four.

Proofread by: warmagex

So, please tell me what you think about this chapter!


End file.
